countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamaica
Jamaica is an island/Caribbean country located in the Caribbean. The Country is close to Haiti (to the East), Cuba (To the North), & the Cayman Islands (To the West). The Character portrayed in the Fandom was used to be the most popular Countryhumans characters alongside with Russia, America (USA), Germany, Japan, Ukraine, and other characters that were popular during its first year in Mid December of 2017 & 2018. The Character first appeared around 2018 or December 28th, 2018 and was popular at that time until March or 2019 when the Character’s appearance was slowing down. Since then, only a few drawings were made. Description Appearance Jamaica is mainly seen as a normal Male Teenaged character. He wears a Rasta Beanie, including Dreadlocks, A Black T-Shirt & Tan Jeans. Most Artists draw him with Red eyes (Due to him smoking Marijuana/Weed) Personality Jamaica’s Personality is similar to the Netherlands’ Personality, who loves to smoke weed, and is chill yet energetic. Jamaica comes off as rather confident and outgoing but also tends to get angry easily. When frustrated, he may use terms such as 'bomboclaat' or 'raasclaat' to express himself. However, weed is not the only aspect about him. He is also just generally chill. Interests Drugs (Marijuana/Weed), Sports, etc. Flag Adopted on August 6th, 1962 (Just on the day of the Jamaican Independence Day) The flag of Jamaica consists of Gold Saltire, with dividing them into four sections, two of them have green on the Top and Bottom of the flag, & two black on both Left and Right. The flag of Jamaica used to be a flag that was extremely similar to Tanganyika (Now: Tanzania) (1961 - 1964) in 1962. The flag has four names, The Cross, Black, Green, and Gold. Its Proportion is the size of 1:2, the normal size of a Guitar. Nicknames Ras, Dred, Xavi History Previously called Xamaica by his indigenous people, the Tainos (Arawaks) which roughly translates to the 'land of wood and water'. Jamaica remained a 'possession' of Spain until he was later conquered by Britain, renaming him Jamaica in the process. Due to the country is a favorite of Britain, Jamaica gained running water through pipes even before America. Later in 1962, Jamaica gained independence. Geography Like we said at the beginning of the page, Jamaica borders with Cuba to the North, Haiti to the East, and the Cayman Islands to the West. Jamaica has a population of 3.035 million people, making it the 139th Populated Country, before Armenia (140th) with 3,033,579, & after Albania (138th), with 3,069,067. It shares about 0.039% of the world’s share, and 0.294% of America’s (Not the Country, the Continent land) Jamaica has an area of around 4,307 mi2, making it the 170th Largest Country in the world. (Gambia - 169th - 4,363 mi2, & Kosovo - 171st - 4,205 mi2) Sharing only 0.007% (Of the World) and 0.026% of the Americas. Relationships Family Friends * Netherlands * United States * Canada * United kingdom * Spain * China * Brazil * India * Colombia Neutral * Russia * Kazakhstan Enemies * Mexico Opinions Trivia * Ironically, despite Jamaica being portrayed as a gay person in the fandom, Jamaica is known as one of the most homophobic countries in the real world. While the country is not as a hash with their bans by doing things such as execution, the government openly ignores violence against LGBT+ members and Jamaican media largely portrays the LGBT+ as pedophiles and rapists. * Jamaica has the most churches per square mile in the whole world and is mostly Christian despite being well known for Rastafarianism. * The fandom's portrayal of Jamaica being short-tempered may stem from Jamaica having one of the highest crime rates in the world. * Continuing in Jamaica's heavy Christianity, the national anthem of Jamaica is actually a prayer to the Christian God. It is known to be the only country to do this. References Category:Country Category:Christian Countries Category:The Americas Category:North America Category:Protestant Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Germanic Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Secular Countries Category:Island Countries Category:OAS Members Category:Caribbean Category:UN Members Category:Kingdoms